Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet
3DS }} |genre = Fighting, beat 'em up |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: E10+ with Animated Blood, Cartoon Violence & Comic Mischief |platforms = Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS |media = |input = |preceded_by = Marvel Super Hero Squad |followed_by = Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat }} Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet is a continuation of the video game Marvel Super Hero Squad and it was released on November 16, 2010. Similar to the first game, it features cartoonish Super-deformed versions of the Marvel Comics characters, as seen in the Marvel Super Hero Squad toy line, as well as the television show. The 3DS version was released on October 11, 2011. Gameplay There are three modes of play in the game: the first is Story Mode, which allows a single player to complete the game story with a limited selection of heroes available; the second mode is Challenge Mode, which allows for up to four players to play together with an increased choice of thirty different Marvel superheroes and supervillains; the final mode of play is Freeplay Mode, which allows the player to go back to any level and replay it as any playable character. The game features levels based on locations from the animated series, and also has a number of collectable objects from the Marvel Universe that unlock additional in-game content such as costumes, as well as some items being unlocked through completing mission objectives. The Story Mode is loosely based on the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance franchise. After completing the first three missions, the player gets sent to the Hellicarrier to either continue with their mission or try out Freeplay or even find some hidden objects in the Hellicarrier each time a mission is completed. Plot Hulk and go shopping in Outer Space to get boots for Thor's birthday. Although the boots are mixed up with the [[:wikipedia:Super-Skrull|Super-Skrull's laundry, so the two Squaddies follow him. When Thanos receives a box containing The Infinity Gauntlet he finds out that Iron Man and Hulk are within his ship. After a battle with Super-Skrull the Squaddies escape back to the Helicarrier. As Iron Man notifies the rest of the squad that they must find all of the Infinity Stones before Thanos does. While Iron Man makes his speech Doctor Doom, Silver Surfer, Nebula and Loki listen in. Falcon and Thor retrieve the Rhythm Stone from Hercules, which is later revealed to be a fake stone. Hulk and She-Hulk retrieve the Mind Stone from Nightmare. Invisible Woman and Nova are sent to the Negative Zone to get the Time Stone from Nebula and Annihilus. Iron Man and Wolverine get the Soul Stone from the Grandmaster. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver move throughout Asteroid M in order to retrieve the Space Stone. Spider-Man and Reptil later go and retrieve the Reality Stone. Wolverine and Black Widow later pay a visit to the Skrull Throne World where they meet the Silver Surfer as he reveals that Galactus is planning to consume the world. They successfully stop Galactus. Meanwhile, the Helicarrier goes under an attack and the squad loses the Infinity Stones to Thanos. Later on, the Squad defeats Thanos and Silver Surfer steals the Stones. He becomes the Dark Surfer as each squad member (with the exception of Spider-Man) with the same factor team up together to stop Dark Surfer (as he splits himself up into six). Sometime later as Thor receives his boots, he later finds out that Loki has put a hex on it so Thor has to dance for eternity. Ending the game Iron Man and Hulk plan to return the boots. Characters Exclusive to PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 Downloadable Content Downloadable Content are only for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions. * Captain America Collection Pack - includes: Captain America, Bucky, and Red Skull * Doom On The Loose - includes: Doctor Doom, Abomination, and exclusive "Escape from the Helicarrier" level * Thanos Throwdown - includes: Thanos, and exclusive "Trials of Thanos" level Cast * Charlie Adler - Doctor Doom, Doombots * Dee Bradley Baker - Annihilus, Computer Voice * Ted Biaselli - Loki, Skrull Minion * Dave Boat - Thor, Bomber Imp * Steven Blum - Wolverine, Abomination * Jim Cummings - Thanos, Super-Skrull * Antony Del Rio - Reptil * Grey DeLisle - Enchantress, Black Widow * Mark Hamill - Red Skull * Jess Harnell - Hercules * Danny Jacobs - Annihilus Bugs * Josh Keaton - Spider-Man * Alimi Ballard - Falcon * Rod Keller - Bucky/Winter Soldier * Mikey Kelley - Silver Surfer/Dark Surfer * Tom Kenny - Iron Man, Captain America, MODOK * Maurice LaMarche - Magneto * Jane Lynch - Nebula * Jason Marsden - Nova * Scott Menville - Quicksilver * John O'Hurley - Grandmaster * Jim Parsons - Nightmare * Salli Saffioti - Production Assistant, Style Clerk * Tara Strong - Scarlet Witch, H.E.R.B.I.E., Invisible Woman * Cree Summer - She-Hulk * George Takei - Galactus * Travis Willingham - Hulk Crew * Charlie Adler - Voice Director * Mark Hoffmeier - Writer Marketing In July 2010, THQ unveiled the official trailer for Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet at San Diego Comic-Con. In October 2010, the game made its first interactive public appearance at New York Comic-Con held at the Jacob Javitts center in midtown Manhattan. Sequel Another sequel has been announced, and was released on November 15, 2011. The game will require a uDraw GameTablet. Comic Combat will once again be developed by Griptonite Games. References External links * * Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet at Internet Movie Database Category:2010 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:THQ games Category:TOSHI Engine games Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Nintendo 3DS games